Chas Kramer
'Chas Kramer '''was John Constantine's driver and student. ''Constantine He is portrayed by Shia LaBeouf. Biography Early Life To be added. History Born Francis William Chandler, but nicknamed "Chas" after the famous bassist for The Animals. The roots of their friendship can be traced back to the late sixties, when a sixteen-year-old John Constantine arrived on the streets of London for the second time in his young life, with nothing to his name but an overly sarcastic sense of humour and a half-empty pack of Silk Cut cigarettes.1 Eager to get a cheap roof over his head, John leapt at the chance to move in with his new-found mate, even if he did live with his mother. John's housewarming consisted of a tense meeting with Chas' obese mother Queenie and her vile monkey familiar Slag. Unable to put up with his miserable existence at the hands of his mother and her simian familiar, Chas broke down and told John all about his pitiful life – revealing how Slag appeared on the scene shortly after his brother was hanged and his mother killed his father. A dabbler in petty magics, Queenie made her wage by holding the occasional séance and the like. Chas' real problems came from Slag, the chimpanzee delighted in ruining his life, using her obnoxious body odor to great effect in alienating him from his mates as well as putting paid to what was already a pretty pathetic love life. Constantine decided to get involved. He seduced Slag, conning the monkey into thinking that he loved her so he could lure her down to the docks, where he drowned her. Aware of the symbiotic link that existed between witch and familiar, John knew that by killing Slag he'd be killing Queenie too. From this one act, Chas felt beholden to Constantine for over thirty long years – though truth to tell it's their deeply held sense of respect and friendship that has seen them willingly face all kinds of stark raving lunacy to help each other out. He later joins John and his band Mucous Membrane as a roadie. With this unusual debt serving as a backdrop, Chas has become John's oldest and closest friend. The pair seemingly take turns at pulling each other's arse out of the fire, with Chas providing the muscle and Constantine the brains. Chas has gone on to become a taxi-driver by trade and often finds himself being coerced into being John's "wheels" for whatever escapade he currently finds himself involved in. Constantine's determination to keep his friend protected from the weirder aspects of his life has often led to a frustrated Chas berating the magus for keeping him in the dark whilst at the same time demanding his help. Due to their close friendship Constantine prefers to keep Chas away from the more dangerous aspects of his work, but it's the same friendship which allows Constantine and Chas to pull each other out of bad situations. He is married to Renee Chandler and father to Geraldine Chandler, with a granddaughter, Tricia Chandler.2 Gallery Trivia *In the original comics, he is named Francis "Chas" Chandler. References See Also *Chas Kramer (Chandler) on Hellblazer Wiki *Chas Chandler, his TV Series counterpart. Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Half-Breed Angels